Spatial contrast sensitivity was measured in fifty normal volunteers ranging in age from 21 to 75 years. Two different psychophysical methods were used (the method-of-adjustment and a criterion-free forced-choice procedure), and all volunteers were tested twice with each method to evaluate the stability of test and retest results. Both methods showed a decline in middle and high spatial frequency sensitivity with normal aging: the method-of-adjustment showed the largest loss. Low spatial frequency sensitivity remained unchanged. Stability of individual test-retest results was greater using the forced-choice procedure.